rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
That's How We Do
That's How We Do is a song on the Teen Beach 2 Soundtrack. It is performed by Ross Lynch, Grace Phipps, John DeLuca, Jordan Fisher, Maia Mitchell and Garrett Clayton. It was written by Mitch Allan, Dan Book and Nikki Leonti. Lyrics Lela: There's a fresh breeze headed dowwn the beach Saving me from the heat A new begining on a wave of endless possibilities I feel a good change coming round the bend Can't help but move my feet It's a different story cause I change the end I make my own destiny I make my own destiny Mack: I make my own destiny Lela: I make my own destiny All: Dancing and a howl and a shaking and a shout and Over flowing like a soda fountain Moving and a grooving everything is new and I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Brady and Tanner: My only job is to surf all day I only wanna work on my tan I gotta live life in my own way I take my chances in the sand Mack and Lela: Gonna party down till the sun comes up Rocking then we're ready to go Anything can happen our time has come Come on let's start the show Come on let's start the show All: Dancing and a howl and a shaking and a shout and Over flowing like a soda fountain Moving and a grooving everything is new and I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Giggles: So do the milkshake Seacat: Do the jelly belly Rascal: Oh do the hooha Chee Chee: Give em a knuckle sandwhich, pow! Struts: And the wiggle worm Butchy: And do the angry gorila, hoo hoo hoo Lela: Praying mantas, namaste Tanner: And don't forget the kitchen sink! All: oh Tanner I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do That's how we do booma, booma That's how we do That's how we do Mack: That's how we do Category:Songs